


Big in Japan 火遍日本

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Japanese love pillows and family therapy of sorts, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Slash, so much crack, tony is actually the best avenger to go for advice(sometimes), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve犹豫地伸手拿过Tony胳膊抱着的那个物体研究起来。‘它’是个枕头，骇人地精确刻画了Loki的样貌，那个没事就出现的复仇女神。“我不……你到底怎么拿到这个的？谁会做这个东西？”</p><p>很明显，Steve不像Tony一样觉得这些关注细节的Loki  cos服有那么好玩。不管怎么样吧，像他说的，真扫兴。</p><p>版本2   有一次，Tony给Thor买了一个这世上最糟糕的纪念品，不过呢，最后结果不是很糟。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big in Japan 火遍日本

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Big in Japan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395596) by [gunboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunboots/pseuds/gunboots). 



作者注

这就是篇文讨论等身抱枕如果存在与漫威世界会怎么样。抱枕就是日文的dakimakura抱き枕，等身长度，一面或双面会印有色色的图案。粉丝制作的这些东西很多都是无授权的。另外，严格来说，Bucky还没有正式回归漫威电影宇宙（目前？）所以我算是超前了，就为了384.

 

 

 

 

当Tony神清气爽地从一个东京会议回到复仇者大厦的时候，“为什么”就是Steve嘴里说的唯一一句话，真是扫兴。这就是来自他们精神领袖的热情欢迎。

 

就个人而言，Tony要怪Bucky，因为自打Bucky和Steve找到对方以来，Steve就有点变得对他的行事方式不太对付了，更加对着干，会约束他的行为，或是阻止他。不是说Bucky和Steve的故事不感人。（狗仔队在大厦周围蹲点都好几个礼拜了，上帝，自从有一次看见一张P过的图之后，Tony都不想google这俩人了。）只不过他俩太老派。

 

说真的，谁会在电影约会的时候真看电影啊？

 

“看在我们合作关系的份上，这包括一段神奇的跨越时间的友谊和我脆弱的自尊，我希望你指的是我现在手里拿着的给Thor的礼物，而不是我终于回家这件事。”Steve只是对Tony以上那番废话轻蔑地哼了一声，好吧：也许Bucky对他起到一些正面影响，因为Steve真的很有种。

 

“我开始觉得谦逊对你来说完全是陌生词汇，就别提你的自尊了。”Steve犹豫地伸手拿过Tony胳膊抱着的那个物体研究起来。‘它’是个枕头，骇人地精确刻画了Loki的样貌，那个没事就出现的复仇之神。“我不……你到底怎么拿到这个的？谁会 **做** 这种东西？”

 

很明显，Steve不像Tony一样觉得这些关注细节的Loki戏服有那么好玩。不管怎么样吧，像他说的，真扫兴。

 

“显然我们在日本超火的，我们的大反派们也是。Loki在那儿有奇怪的粉丝俱乐部。你要是知道我在秋叶原看见他摆出的一半姿势，肯定会吓死。这倒提醒我了——别翻面。”

 

这话晚了2秒钟，Tony目击了Steve脸上惊恐与困惑的混合表情。（这表情可不怎么对劲，连Tony都替Loki感到生气了。）Tony知道——好吧，如今是人就知道——Steve和Bucky的关系完全就是 _咱们就秀恩爱甭管有没有人让咱秀_ 的状态，所以这不可能是因为Loki现在嘛也没穿。嗯，几乎是嘛也没穿。

 

“为什么他全身上下只戴了 _头盔_ ？不，等会儿，别告诉我——别告诉我他脸上是什么东西。”Steve的耳朵直发烫，把Loki塞回Tony胳膊里。“你 _不能_ 把这个给Thor。这会给他留下精神上的创伤。”

 

“他不用看那一面啊！直到过关检查的时候他们乱翻，我才发现的——这个事Fury回头肯定要唠叨唠叨了，顺便说一句——”

 

“你怎么可能没注意到呢？他只戴了个 _头盔_ 啊！”

 

“我当时可能喝醉了，可能还有两个可爱的女科学家，她们——”

 

“不，不用说完。”Steve打断他，看着Tony把那个枕头放在沙发上，还算穿着衣服的那面朝上。“现在，处理掉。”

 

“你知道我能买到这个有多幸运吗？Loki卖得很快的，我给店长塞了钱才搞到这最后一个。就算那时我跟他说我是钢铁侠，还提醒他，我没带着一帮律师告他这种明目张胆的侵权行为，他已经撞大运了。我是说，你知道他们在卖我们所有人吗？除了绿巨人，不过我觉得要是找对店，也能买到。”Tony调整了一下枕头，让它对着他们俩。“我当时真想给咱们一人买一个。肯定 _TMD_ 是逗着玩的好礼物。”

 

“我们要这个来干嘛？我们为什么 _想要_ 啊？”Steve显然很在意人们卖印有他不雅姿势的抱枕这件事，不过Tony预料他回头会跟Bucky说。“我们都是像……”Steve朝Loki的抱枕比划着好像Loki真坐在那似的。“那样吗？”

 

“你好歹还有个盾？而且他们都没理解钢铁侠的战甲是怎么脱下来的，不是那样从中间分开。”Tony若有所思地解释着。Steve激动地直结巴，而Tony还自顾自地继续。真是的，他这些年越变越坏了；反正现在周围没人听。“是啊，那个盾比你平时带那个小多了。而且你的眼睛也不是总眼泪汪汪的啊。我是说，老天，你当时看我那个样子，我都觉得内疚。额，不是你，那个抱枕的你。那个 _求你摸我时温柔点_ 的样子。不过还没有Natasha厉害，我是说那帮人就是在不要脸地瞎编她的罩杯尺……”

 

“在Thor看见之前处理掉！”Steve绝望地看着Tony，气急败坏地挤出一句话，像是希望Tony长点脑子似的。管他呢，嘿嘿，花花公子亿万富翁慈善家，他还能是什么样？“他随时都可能回来。就……”

 

当然无巧不成书，就在这时，Thor走进来，不知道从哪儿回来，反正这些天都跟那位神盾科学家形影不离。 “Stark之子，真高兴见你回来！我们应为汝之回家欢庆盛宴！”

 

没到一秒钟，Thor就注意到沙发上那个Loki抱枕了。一片沉默，Thor紧紧盯着那枕头看。Steve不停地失望地瞟着Tony，好吧，这个感觉不怎么好。Thor还有什么话要说；他只是蹭到沙发跟前，好像他不知道还能干点儿什么别的好。

 

“这是给我的？”

 

Tony眨么眨么眼，因为这个大块头听起来好像要哭，他前一秒想的场景可要比这个有趣得多。Thor看起来像在等着他的允许，所以Tony来了句：“对，都是你的。我看见它时就想起你了。”语气别那么热情啊喂。

 

“我真诚的谢意，钢铁之人。它是个好礼物。”Thor回答里的谢意对于现在这个场合不太恰当，他盯着Tony的眼睛让他相信自己是真的非常非常感谢，然后拿起了抱枕。（Tony当然不打算去瞧Steve对此的反应。）

 

看着Thor那么紧盯着抱枕的画面就跟做梦似的，好像他要怎么想个办法让他和Loki奇怪复杂的关系统统消失。直到Thor把抱枕翻了个个儿，Tony才想起要警告他的。然后又一阵沉默，这次Tony真怕会有个大锤砸到他脑袋上还是怎么的。 最少是一通愤怒的吼叫，再加点儿电闪雷鸣。感谢老天，结果不是那样。

 

Thor只不过挑一边眉毛就接受了另一面的图案，看起来一点也不困扰，虽然他弟全身上下只带了头盔，而且交叉的双腿根本没挡住啥，随便脑补去吧。Thor耸耸肩。这……有点怪啊，不过Tony觉得这应该是因为Thor他们那里大男子气概的勇士文化。

 

也许他们在阿斯加德一起洗澡呢。他们是神；神有浴室，对吧？

 

 “吾要暂时离开，请于欢庆开始之际召唤吾。”Thor把抱枕翻过来，往胳膊底下一夹，小跑着走了。他的靴子踏在楼梯上的回音响了一阵才消失。

 

“哈，”过了会儿，Tony耸了一下对着Steve那边的肩膀，说：“那个不算是糟糕的结果吧。”

 

Steve叹气，放下环抱在胸前的手臂，摇摇头。他在这一个动作里传达出的失望程度真是惊人的高。“结果会相当糟糕。等着吧。”

 

 

-

 

 

实际上，Tony设法让自己把整件事抛到脑后。等他们出去到Tony最爱的餐厅吃饭时，（其实是第二最爱，仅次于那个脱衣舞酒吧；Tony用酒吧的鸡翅发誓，特别好，不过Natasha立刻就否决了），Thor看起来已经恢复如常，那天晚上的后半段都在回神。而接下去的几天，要回神的是Tony，得去找Pepper补上这些天的时间，因为董事会又在那没完没了地犯矫情，当然还有夜巡的事情，因为大坏蛋们才不在乎你是不是刚从国外回来。鹰眼一直不太舒服，所以Tony跟他错乱的睡眠时间自然就成了后备志愿者。

 

事实是，他巡逻回来，倚在起居室的沙发上，内心斗争着是睡觉呢还是做战衣的新设计图呢，就在这时，他又想起来了。嗯，或者说是被迫记起来那件事。

 

Bruce和Natasha用Steve看他的那种一模一样的失望又不满的眼神，居高临下一起盯着他，这没让他觉得内疚，而是出于某种原因有点害怕。很可能是因为他在实验室可以瞎折腾，但在Bruce身边会比较小心。

 

“你到底干嘛了？”Natasha眼神冰冷质问他，Tony心里赶紧盘算最近有没有得罪她。没啊。然后他试着想是不是他作为钢铁侠的时候造成了过度的财产损失。也没啊。他就在那儿眨么眼，直到他俩告诉他这次他犯了什么错。

 

“你给那个Thor的那个抱枕，那个……”Bruce用手一通乱比划。“奇怪的Loki抱枕。”

 

哦，对，那个。

 

“我觉得正确词汇，Bruce，是Dakimakura。很热销。”Tony解释道，故意不说重点。这俩人冲他眯起眼睛，Tony往后靠在沙发上，坐好。“他现在干嘛了？”

 

“他在这房子里到哪儿都带着。甚至是健身房。”Tony知道这时候笑不是个好主意，可是笑声自己就出来了。他也毫不惊讶有人打了他一下，叫道：“正经点！Fury担心他会变成累赘。”

 

“那就是个日本爱爱枕头，Thor有200+磅的纯肌肉。你们清楚的，一个 _神_ 。所以他只不过太腻乎一个抱枕，而上面碰巧印着他那个闹掰的弟弟。利还是大于弊。”Tony真心不明白为啥他们这么担心。话说回来，也许是他缺乏睡眠。“他很可能一个礼拜之后就忘了。”

 

“Tony，已经三个礼拜了。”在昏暗的灯光下，Bruce睡眼惺忪地看着他，肩膀都垮了。

 

“真的吗？我以前倒时差没这么糟啊。”因为Tony是用酒精逃避让人不自在问题的大师，他不打算对Thor和他……弟弟的事想太深。“听着，他对枕头做什么了吗？像是…… _性_ 方面的？或者，我不知道，喂它吃东西？带着去洗澡？”

 

“你为什么这么问？”Bruce抱怨道，看着Tony就像，你明白的，有人抱着色情枕头才不会这么做呢，而是因为这个枕头“抱着很舒服”。（其实Bruce也没那么想。）Natasha则是很优雅地挑起一边眉毛。

 

“不，他没有。他只是……到哪儿都带在身边。”她说，发出一声叹息，跟他让Pepper失望时，Pepper的声音一样。真不是好听的动静。“他没跟它说话，就是一直带着。”

 

“就这样？我插句话，这也没有 _那么_ 奇怪啊。”因为，真的，如果Tony对北欧神话没记错，Thor做过很多更奇怪的事。“他很可能就是把它当做一种慰藉，睡觉抱着的娃娃。你知道他跟Loki的关系有多复杂。他可能就是把它当替身了，不论他干什么，这精神上的刺激早晚都会发生。它不能代替Loki，然后我们会看到他跟Loki尴尬的对峙，他们会打架，对着又哭又叫，完全无视咱们。生活的轮回还会继续。”

 

Bruce和Natasha都一脸不信的样子。所以Tony心里想着要来一杯苏格兰威士忌，一边加了一句，“Thor还跟那个神盾科学家约会呢，是吧？所以很显然，他不会跟这个东西搞出点什么的，他都没往那儿想。没事的。整件事过几天就消停了，相信我。”

 

Bruce和Natasha两人的脸色都很臭。说实话，他的复仇者兄弟们真应该去参加个情感讲座。Tony会很高兴引用一堆感情伤害的实例让大家都很high.

 

 

-

 

 

也就一礼拜之后，Thor就跟Jane分手了。Tony是在费劲地爬下楼梯时听到的这个消息，然后对上了等着他吃早餐的六张“就等着你呢”脸。（好吧，对他来说是早餐，对别人是午餐。）

 

“Tony，我们得谈谈。”Pepper先开口，用她一贯的‘ _我不高声说话就因为我要好好地审审你_ ’口气。

 

他无语地转过身回到他的房间，去睡回笼觉。

 

不过没睡多久，因为Pepper有进他门的口令，而鹰眼可以说就是跳到他身上把他弄醒。不过有那么几分钟，感觉还挺好的。

 

“她们又不是真的中学生，那些就是cos衣服。”Tony喝了点咖啡之后嘟囔道。他得到的表情提示这不是关于几周前那次party的事。

 

“这让情况有所好转吗？”Steve问道，因为总得有人张嘴问呐，Tony给了他一个“你说说看”的表情。

 

“没有吗？不是因为我，她们……”

 

“你真不愧是你爸的儿子。”Bucky皱着脸低声道，金属手臂在阳光下屈折起来。Tony已经想好了一个十分刻薄的关于苏联科技和用金属代替Bucky身体其他部位去回嘴，可他还没能说一个字呢Natasha就把他打断了。

 

“Thor和Jane分手了。”

 

“因为Thor家里那位女朋友是不是？那个火辣高个，长得像亚马逊女战士那位，上次差点把我手弄断了，就因为我……”

 

“Tony，Thor想要保护中庭的唯一原因就是 **因为** Jane。”Pepper无懈可击地插话进来，因为她是Pepper，她总能抓到他的把柄。“很明显，她不再是那个唯一原因了，但是她对他还是很重要。”

 

“噢。”Tony真心不知道该回答什么。他只知道每个人都冲他皱眉头，他真是烦透了周围都是这种没完没了的失望表情。“你们想让我干嘛呢？也许他们有什么事情要解决？为什么又绕回到那个抱枕上去了？”

 

“因为Thor正跟那个抱枕在楼下的家庭影院里看电影。”Bruce插话。“而且除了有一点点难过的表情，他看起来对这次分手一点事儿都没有。”

 

Tony真的开始琢磨为什么毁灭博士不选在现在进攻联合国呢。来点什么都行，真的，因为这是一个非常糟糕的一天，Thor跟他女票掰了吸引了复仇者们太多的注意力。

 

“我们就不能不管这事吗？他自己会处理，他是个大人了。我们都是。也许他就是刚刚才发觉他俩没什么共同语言？我是说，从Thor告诉我Jane的事来看，我很奇怪他会跟一个和Loki有更多共同之处的人在一起。哦，Loki那个喷薄而出的通情达理和恋父倾向不算。”

 

Steve抱着肩膀在那琢磨。站他旁边，Bucky出乎意料地附和着点点头。“他说的有道理。”

 

就冲Bucky的这句话，Tony比以前喜欢他了，一点点点，尽管Steve看他的眼神清楚地说明Bucky说的话没有任何帮助。

 

“Fury很担心。”Natasha说。“记得我说过的累赘的话吗？他觉得Loki会利用Thor。”

 

鹰眼也跟Tony一块儿笑起来，真让Tony长脸。Steve至少很礼貌，只不过是对这句话大声地叹了口气，而Bucky则是用他那奇怪地评判方式——挑眉毛。Pepper“啪”地打了Tony胳膊一下，好吧，他罪有应得。算是吧。

 

“再说一遍，Natasha。 _神_ 。我们能干嘛？把Loki扔进监狱因为Thor有点弟控？Loki一直在利用Thor，我们早就知道了。”过了一会儿，Tony说道。他习惯性地用手蹭蹭胳膊，不是因为真疼。“说真的，Pepper，你怎么也掺合进来了？”

 

“因为是 _你的_ 主意要给他那个抱枕的，我在机场的时候就让你扔掉，你不听。”她看起来像是要进行第二回合，再给他几下，所以他自觉把身体角度调整好准备接招。“Tony，你得做点什么。”

 

“你想让我做什么？”他情感神经非常大条，为什么这帮人就不能像正常人一样忽略这个问题呢，或者至少交给Steve去处理？不过要说他EQ也算挺高的，很会压抑自己的喜好。“显然我现在没法从他身边把那个东西拿走。我也不会试图告诉他去忘了Loki，因为关于Thor还有一些我不想知道的非常复杂的事情，而且如果我问他，他很可能会 _告诉_ 我。可我没什么小秘密可告诉他的。另外，他没什么不寻常啊，我们为什么要费事去盯着他？他又不是要发疯。”

 

当然，没人信他的话。Tony大声叹了口气，又强调了一下。

 

“瞧，如果实在招你们烦，我可以去跟他说说让他扔了，行吗？但是只有他真干什么发疯出格的事了，而目前依我看，就是你们瞎折腾。”这不是大家想听的答案，不过Pepper朝他点头笑笑。

 

“谢谢，Tony。我们想要的就是这个。”

 

“嗯，嗯。”Tony又抿了口咖啡，瞟过杯沿看看他们。“叫你来简直不公平。这杀伤力太大。”

 

Pepper算是赞同地哼了一声，又去看她的掌上电脑了。

 

 

-

 

 

2天后，Thor试图把那个抱枕带回阿斯加德。

 

结果就跟你们想的一样。

 

Odin大发雷霆，Thor对他爸的大发雷霆大发雷霆。神盾也算是牵扯进去了，最后的下场就是每一个人，又一次，盯着Tony让他想点对策，与此同时，Thor愤怒地朝他爸乱吼，而他爸碰巧在天上，神盾局的黑西装们礼貌又不容拒绝地把看热闹的人群全赶走。经过了大约15分钟的单方面对天乱吼之后（嗯，Tony觉得是单方面，不过从Thor的表情不断变换，而且中间还没声儿了几次来看，估计Tony没理解对），Tony最后走到Thor跟前，哄着他跟自己去了他第二最爱的餐馆。

 

Thor看起来还是挺激动的，他还在消气，所以这应该不是个好主意，不过他还是同意去。

 

Thor带着那个抱枕，所以Tony贴心地定了一个包间。

 

“那，嗯，你真是比我想的要更喜欢那个礼物。”等蒜面包的时候Tony先开口了。他看着桌对面那个大抱枕，真是惊叹Thor把它保管的那么好。“我是说，我以为你只会把它塞进衣橱或者扁我一顿……也许两者都有。”

 

“我必须承认，起初我觉得它的创新很有趣。”也就是说，Thor只是觉得好玩儿，至少他也没往深里想太多。然后，“但是，正如你所言，我变得愈来愈离不开这个抱枕。吾弟，数千年来，是我的挚友，我们一同长大，虽然Loki觉得不同，但他一直是吾弟。与他相比，这只是低劣的代替品；而得知吾弟摒弃与我，我心中难过。我们再不能做朋友。而和它在一起，哪怕片刻，仍像他还在一般。很遗憾吾弟迷失于仇恨，嫉妒扭曲他的内心。他本可与你们一起享受乐趣；你们所有人，我的朋友们。你们也本可愉快地和他相处。”

 

好吧，这也太快了。他本以为怎么着也得等鱿鱼上来之后，才能让Thor敞开心扉。

 

“等会儿，所以整个 _到哪儿都带着抱枕_ 这件事就是因为你想让你弟能跟我们在房子里一起呆着？”这有点怪异地感人，也算是解释了为什么Thor想带着枕头回阿斯加德——很可能他自己都没想那上面的图案，就只是觉得这象征带着他弟回家。这其实有点让人心塞，可就凭这个，Jane的事说不通啊。“那你干嘛和神盾那个科学家妹子分手呢？你不想让你弟认识你女朋友吗？”

 

“Jane女士仍是我的好友，但是我们意识到我们的关系变成了同伴与战友。”Thor有点好笑地瞧着他，好像能看出来大家都怎么想他的。“她并无因为我的举动沮丧。我俩只是都觉得不再合适罢了。”

 

那一切都说得通了，基本上算吧。Tony还有一个问题想问，因为如果他没问，那帮子人得烦死他。

 

“另一面Loki裸体那个图你真觉得没事？我是说，你说过他是你弟弟，对吧，你也不是那方面的喜欢他，所以这也不奇怪吗？”Tony起个头，想让Thor说下去，因为他现在有点儿能搞清楚整个来龙去脉了。实际上，让Thor自己解释比较好，别人的瞎猜反而叫人浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“恐怕我不明白，吾友Stark之子。”说得对，需要给Thor把这对话中的美式英语翻译一下，就像他们得让人解释阿斯加德用语一样。

 

“你对你弟不是恋爱那种感兴趣吧？”Tony把话说明白，而此时服务生把盛面包的小篮子放下，并非常专业地没有因为他们的话题想要偷听或者斜眼，只是走开了。

 

Thor看起来像是突然对眼前的蜡烛异常感兴趣。

 

“你不是认真的吧？你刚说他是你弟啊，这不……”实际上，Tony可以想到很多没嘛用的神话故事里的例子，乱伦也不是什么大事，而且如果他真科学地解释，Thor和Loki根本没有血缘关系。

 

Thor看了他一眼，一脸被虐待的表情，Tony没话说了，因为真的……很复杂。这是Thor描述他和Loki关系时能用的唯一词汇。

 

“好吧，有道理。”过了一分钟，Tony答道，过分使劲地用刀子切着蒜面包。“我猜那些图片没让你不舒服，就是因为那个……”

 

“如果你是说吾弟的容貌，我为什么要觉得恼怒？我以前已见过吾弟赤身裸体——我们共用皇家浴室。”Thor正伸手去拿面包，停下来想了一分钟。“如果你的意思是询问我为什么不觉得另一面煽情，那只是因为我知道吾弟永不会摆出那种姿势，所以我只会把它当成虚构之物。”

 

“知道吗Thor，你其实是个相当狡猾的家伙。因为你不太懂这里的规矩，就成了个完全不被怀疑的观光客，可你要比人们认为的更有洞察力。”

 

因为，真的，有时候Tony真是对Thor的敏锐刮目相看。

 

“有什么疑问吗，钢铁之人？”这听起来有点讽刺意味了，弄得Tony都想伸手跟他来一个自豪地击掌。这话有点秀优越的感觉，不过，嗨，神嘛。Tony一点也不担心。

 

 

-

 

 

有足够的证据证明了Thor没变成什么疯狂的恋抱枕变态，其实只不过比大家想的更孤独，他们也就把这个事儿放下了。如果说Steve和Bucky窝在沙发上看电影，而Thor 就坐在对面的躺椅上手里抱着Loki，这场景有点吓人，不过他们什么都没说。Clint也是；他和Thor都在健身房里锻炼，那个抱枕就在旁边的椅子上看着。所以基本上每个人都不去理会这件事了，Tony一开始就让他们这么做的，反正无所谓了。Tony会把这一切归功于自己这个怪癖天才，怎么就没人听他的呢，非得等到要来不及的时候。

 

一切 _基本上_ 恢复如常。Thor还是没回阿斯加德，已经过了好几周，也没什么新鲜事发生。反正Tony觉得Thor跟他爸的战争已经算不上新鲜事了。

 

所以，这对于Loki（真的那个）来说真是最佳时间，在消失了一段时间之后，他出于某种原因突然出现在他们平静的房子里。当然，是在只有Thor和Tony在家的时候，而在所有那些屋子中他俩正坐在起居室里，手头能权当武器的是一堆家具。

 

“做好准备，你自己和你的中庭小宠物，兄长，因为我有——”

 

Loki看到Thor手里抱的枕头时脸上那个表情简直是……；因为Thor把穿衣服的Loki那一面贴着自己，也就是说光溜溜Loki那一面是朝外的，这时候笑出来不是个好主意。Tony知道这样不好，也知道他此时没穿战甲，就算Loki不用魔法都能对他造成不可估量的伤害，因为Tony是在场的唯一一个人类——可他还是笑了。因为Loki的表情怪异到令人惊叹。

 

“这是 _什么_ ？拿开。”Loki看起来挺生气，然后他伸手要从Thor那里把枕头抓过来，像是他今天来不光是要宣布什么邪恶的阴谋。Tony还是帮不上忙，因为他，又一次，开始大笑起来。这场景太难得：Thor穿着睡裤，上面光着膀子，试图从他那个身穿全副王族铠甲的所谓弟弟手里保卫他的色情抱枕。

 

“Jarvis，请告诉我你在录像。”他懒洋洋地说道，因为Thor和Loki正在做的这档子事让他俩完全沉浸其中，忽略了其他人。所以Tony困在当场好半天，后来才想出办法抓过早先放在Loki腿边被当成脚凳的钢铁侠战甲箱。

 

“像往常一样，您的要求优先，先生。”Jarvis利落地回答，绝对就是“是的。”意思。“已经发送到您的手机里。”

 

“我也爱你，Jarvis。”Tony肯定，如果可能的话，Jarvis也会像Pepper那样看他一眼的；充满爱意又很听话的样子。

 

“Thor，你现在把那个令人生厌的家俬给我，否则我就把这个地方烧成平地。”Loki看起来已经完全忘记他来这到底是要干什么了，Thor在坚守阵地，手里轮着不知从哪里召唤来的喵喵锤。Tony发誓刚才他手里可没拿着。“你堕落的本性难道允许你自己带着我这样的形象招摇过市，让全世界都看到吗？”

 

“我没觉得有什么问题——你做的恶事已经足够损害你在中庭人眼中的形象了。”Thor回嘴，他听起来好像挺……庄严的（如果忽略他手里那个抱枕的话）。“你宁可让他们把你看成一个骗子，盗贼，恶作剧的邪神，也不愿他们看见你赤身裸体？真是种倒退啊，吾弟。”

 

“你怎么敢跟我谈论荣誉，你这无知的野蛮人。我应该被众人畏惧而不是被贬低成某个守卫他们的愚昧蠢笨的走狗。”Loki从牙缝里吐出这句话，朝他哥哥伸手，可是又被挡回来了。“给我那个软垫， **现在** 。”

 

“有个问题。”Tony开口道。“嗯，Thor拿着那个抱枕真是这么个大事吗？假设说吧，也许有一大群其他人拥有跟这一样的抱枕。”Tony真得磨练一下他的生存技能了，因为Loki和Thor停下了那么一会儿，而Loki看他的样子就像是准备好要活剥他的皮。Thor本身看起来也怒气冲冲，不过他还是好心地跳到了Tony身前。

 

“这是他的所作所为吗？我应该揪住他的内脏，把他吊在地球的最高点上！”Loki尖声叫着，伸手去抓Tony，后者从来没有这么高兴过，因为Thor像一座人形小山一样。“他们会恐惧地低语着你的死亡，然后……”

 

“不是Tony Starkson创造出的这个东西。他只是给我买了它。”Thor大声明确地说道。“你不能伤害他，吾弟，因为正是你自己的所作所为，才让我只能带着这个东西，而不是有你在我身边。”

 

“我的所作所为？你竟敢指责我造成了你的变态……”这个，哎呦喂，可太不恰当了，但是当Tony抬头看着Loki，他没有表现出厌恶或者沮丧，只是生气。

 

“你是吾弟，而且一直都是吾弟。我对你的感觉不是什么变态。”Thor充满诗意地胡说八道。Tony真觉得有必要问问Thor，请他当自己的僚机，因为，说真的，这人和他的嘴炮太给力了。

 

Loki什么也没说，只是眯了眯眼。他打了个响指，绿雾一闪包围了他们，他和Thor早没影了。

 

……不太妙啊。

 

“嗯Jarvis，你有可能知道他们是不是还在大厦里吗？”他不应该这么担心。Thor自己一个人对付Loki绝对没问题。只不过，你懂的，队友嘛；绝不抛下任何一个。

 

“根据Thor Odinson神盾证件上的追踪器显示，他们只是在外边的花园里，那里周围的监控摄像头更少些。他们看起来像在埋头进行着一场十分大声且情绪激动的对话。”Jarvis单调地汇报。“我无法转播音频先生，所有尝试均以失真告终。”

 

“别费事了，就是想确认一下他们在哪。”好吧，Tony明白了，他们现在需要私人空间，他可不当电灯泡。所以，他摁了一下按钮让电影继续播放，然后耐心等待，反正不是有东西爆炸，就是Loki召唤出什么怪兽。

 

最后，什么都没发生。30分钟之后，Thor走进来，比刚才安静。他拿着Loki枕头的手攥得死紧。真Loki不知所踪。Tony站起来，给Thor调了杯自由古巴（朗姆酒可乐的鸡尾酒）。Thor能把Tony灌趴下，不过他能体会这种伤感的氛围，所以就无所谓地把酒接过来。

 

那天晚上，别的复联成员回家时，他们俩谁也没提Loki闯入这件事。

 

 

-

 

 

转天，Tony醒来，像往常一样下楼去厨房，准备去受刑——也就是Pepper逼他去的董事会，以此证明他还活着，Pepper没杀了他，把尸体藏在哪个犄角旮旯。他经过Thor的房间，有点奇怪，因为Thor通常不会敞着门，不过这几个月一切都够怪的，所以Tony好心，伸手去关门，然后看见——

 

“你敢说出去一个字，Stark，你会发现你自己将变成那些该死的软垫之一。”这就是Loki跟他说的，他本人还躺在床上，Thor从后面环抱着他， Loki悠闲地抬起一根手指一挥，就把门拍在了Tony脸上。Tony花了几分钟，试图让自己相信，对，那就是Loki，真的那个。对，感谢老天爷他穿着衣服。等他喝完咖啡，跟那帮老头子坐2小时，听他们瞎BB之后，他得担心一下为什么Loki会在大厦里，还有为什么他会跟Thor在床上抱成一团。

 

“不用谢！”Tony从门外面喊道，这人还是一贯地作死。然后，他决定找咖啡喝，不是因为怕事，而是因为要是不喝咖啡，他就又该睡着了，他踢里踏拉下楼，直接撞上了Bucky。

 

“早啊，中士。”Bucky心情大好地点头回礼，嘴角向上挑着。Tony往下瞟了一眼，瞧见他手里的美国队长抱枕，跟他在秋叶原小店里看见的那个几乎一模一样，除了这次这个Steve看起来没有他看见的那个害怕委屈。不过盾牌还是差不多那么小。Bucky旁边的Steve显然面脸通红，而且正试图把那个东西从Bucky手里抢走。

 

“让我猜猜，某位匿名恩人捐的礼物？”Tony仰着脑袋仔细瞧着枕头上的设计问道。他得说，这帮人真是越做越好了。

 

“我俩醒的时候，我房间被这些东西塞满了——实际上还有好多不同类型。”听起来Steve非常疑惑，而没有特别尴尬，就像是他想不出为什么会有人这么专注地画他各种色情的姿势，还分成不同主题。“这是……最不让人尴尬的一个了。我们把其他的都扔了。”

 

“他说什么就是什么。不过我要留几个漏网之鱼。”Bucky平静地说道，把那个枕头往胳膊下一夹，笑得一脸灿烂。“穿拉拉队服和劳军组织showgirl服装的那个抱枕留下。”

 

Steve可怜兮兮地看着Tony。打住，Tony可不想趟这个浑水。他潇洒一笑，朝他俩礼貌地挥挥手。

 

“祝你好运，Steve。希望你玩得高兴，Barnes。”说实在的，Tony回头得好好了解一下Bucky，因为这家伙没有他想的那么扫兴。Bucky朝他也敬了一个礼，而Steve像看叛徒一样看了Tony一眼，然后转回身继续试图跟Bucky讲道理，不过后者只是朝Steve微笑。

 

Tony正在冰箱里乱翻，突然接到一通Pepper打来的吓死人的电话。

 

“你疯了吗？”是Pepper喊出来的第一句话。Tony吓得一哆嗦，胃里直翻腾。

 

“出什么事了？”他其实在琢磨Loki出于报复能干什么，基于Loki在起居室看见的，很可能跟爱爱抱枕有关。

 

“我的办公室，那个你要召开董事会的会议室，都是 _这些_ 。”Pepper发过来一张照片，那个房间正如她所说，全是Tony Stark/钢铁侠的色情抱枕。他注意到里面还混着一些性转图片的。那6个董事被赤裸的Tony Stark包围着，看起来一点也不开心。

 

Tony真是忍不住了。他把这张照片保存起来，因为，嗨，他必须得说这太可笑了。特别是他的JJ好像要捅进某人的耳朵。

 

他模模糊糊地觉得好像听见楼上有人笑，Tony若有所思地哼了一声。他没生气，因为他非常肯定董事们对这些事习以为常了。如果他们没有，那很明显，他们还不够了解他。

 

“把那些性转的枕头帮我留下，行吗？还有那个反应堆是我J……”

 

Pepper挂了电话，然后等他到了会议现场时，揍了他。

 

不过她还真把枕头留下了，所以，给她点赞。

 

FIN


End file.
